Talk:Defense Mastery Tree (2014)/@comment-24166837-20131114044903/@comment-24166837-20131114153759
Runic Armor gives 50 hp early game that is incredibly powerfor for early game agression. It can increase effective hp by around 10%, depending on how much base hp on the champion, and the masteries/runes chosen. One point for a much better early game is something i never would say 'no' to. It's not for the late game, you are right, but it's only one point, so the reward is greater than the risk in my opinion. Oppression will only be key on some champions with AoE slow. Single target slows will only reduce the damage of your TARGET, and not the rest of the champions in the enemy team. This means it is good in 1v1s, and will be a strong talent for toplaners with permaslow, but it will be really underwhelming in team fights. Remember that the target you are slowing it most likely trying to get away for you, while the rest of the team can pound of you for full damage. Perservance will not work the way you say it does. If you compare this mastery to Recovery (tier 1), then you would in your example get 27 times as strong. I think this talent is overpowered for sustaining lane if this is in fact the way it works (you will get over 5% of your hp each 10 secs if you are around 10% hp) . If this is the case however - a fully built ADC(with one defensive items + boots) does about 525 dps to targets with 250 armor. If you compare this to the math you did (16,6 hp/sec), you can see how little difference it will make in fights. It is VERY strong for sustaining in lane though. If you again compare with a fully built ADC with 525 dps that has a fully stacked Bloodthirster: 525*0,18*0,1= 9,45hp/sec extra when under 25% hp. This talent is meant for tanks that already have built-in sustain in his kit. Tenacity could have been moved to the second higest tier instead of the last. The last tier should be supposed to be usable by all champions, as you dont "have" to take it, but when you take it, and it fits your champion - it is awesome. They fail to do this with the last tier in my opinion. In many cases i will sadly just ignore it and spend the mastery point elsewhere. Reinforced Armor and Evasive are GOOD masteries, just not useful in every situation. What i tried to point out in my first post was that we need more good choices against teams that these masteries are not useful against. For instance: we have nothing to deal with single target burst. Also: Reinforced Armor if now in the first tier which makes no sense. This mastery is meant for people who build armor and MR, so it will be a bad filler for people who go ADC or APC. Should be further down in the tree, and put back the HP/lvl mastery (something every1 can put to good use).